


Red Love

by Anonymous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Plot With Porn, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Linda Lee is captured by the D.E.O. and after Kara Danvers exposes Lex Luthor's plan to the entire world, The new president stops the military oversight of the organization, which leaves Alex Danvers in charge.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Alex Danvers/Red Daughter | Linda Lee/Kelly Olsen, Kelly Olsen/Red Daughter | Linda Lee, Red Daughter | Linda Lee/Alex Danvers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	Red Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slow start to gauge interest.

The screen list the aliases and legal names that Lex gave her. Linda Lee. Biologically, she's a fully capable Kryptonian with minor combat training and, somehow, strength training that goes beyond what Kara ever went through. Things to remedy, if she can ever convince her sister to do anything exerting when she doesn't need to. 

"How are we keeping her under lock and key?" Alex asks to the agents overseeing the prisoners, two rather fresh recruits. 

"High-powered Kryptonite Cuffs, Ma'am. Colonel Haley ordered us to." It's clear the man understand the Director vehemently disapproves.

"Go speaks to Brainy and ask him help in converting the red star lamps from storage into either a room or a different kind of cuffs." Alex demands, stern and focused. 

She looks through the camera by herself, using the console. The sight is painful, a perfect copy of her sister sitting in a metal chair, held there by cuffs and green lines crackling over her skin. She sit stills, alone in the middle of an empty room. Alex shakes her head. "Unlock the door for me, don't let anyone else in unless an emergency occurs in the room. Monitor it." 

"Yes, Director." The remaining agent unlocks the door using his computer and starts monitoring attentively.

The room is slightly cold and the lighting is a touch intense for her. Immediately her thoughts goes to the super sense and the likely overload the girl is feeling. "Dim the lights and turn off the ventilation." she speaks into the comms.

The lights and sounds disappear at her command. The woman in the chair lets out a shuddering breath and her eyes open at last, whimpering for just a moment before looking vaguely in her direction, disoriented. When the errant gaze crosses with Alex's it focuses. "You're Alex."

"I am, Lex told you about me?" Alex comes a little closer and stand a few feet away from Linda, studying the body language. She sees exhaustion, pain, suffering and she spot the rapidly thinning frame. "Did you eat since being brought here?"

"I didn't." Linda's eyes move away from Alex when she speaks his name, the sting of betrayal written over her face. "No. I read you in the cheerleader's diary."

Alex smiles. "She wanted to be one, you know? But she never could be one." she speaks then into her comm. "Arrange for a double portion of food to be delivered to containment room K." then she looks to her sister's clone. 

Another sigh of relief from the captured girl. "Why couldn't she?"

"Can you imagine how hard it would be to hide who she was when she could just lift the entire cheers team on her shoulders?" Alex smiles. "We asked her to hide a lot of things while she was growing up."

"Why not just show and be strong like Superman?" It's clear the explanation isn't making sense to her.

"She had to mourn her world, mourn her life." Alex explains "Accept a new family, she was so young, it was enough for her to deal with." 

Linda goes quiet and winces when the cuffs renew their Kryptonite radiation cycle.

"I'm having someone work on something less painful to contain you, you won't have to endure this again when he figures it out." Alex winces along with the red daughter.

"How is Lena?" the way the voice soften for the name is all too endearing, even when Alex remembers exactly how they got into this predicament.

"We're keeping a close eye on her for the moment. She's upset with everyone right now." She runs her fingers over the lingering wounds of the truth seeker.

"I want to speak with her." Linda speaks.

"Yeah, you're Kara's clone alright." Alex smiles and stands up. "Won't be possible for a while." 

The intercom comes to life with a voice. "Director, the food you've required has arrived."

Linda startles at the sudden voice and her eyes lights up with heat vision for just a moment, before it fails due to the dosing of Kryptonite. "How do I eat?"

Alex goes to fetch the tray herself outside of the room and comes back after the door closes. "I'm afraid I don't want to risk uncuffing you right away, so I'll have to feed you myself." 

Linda stares angrily.

"Yeah, I understand. I don't like getting fed either." She says empathically, picking one of the sandwiches from the tray, unpacking it.

"Eat a bite first." The Red daughter demands firmly.

Alex raise her eyebrow and takes a bite out of the sandwich, swallows it and waits for a few moments. "This is a terrible sandwich."

The red daughter accepts the food, though each items has to be sampled by Alex before.

"I wish my Alex didn't do what he did." Linda says when there's no food left.

"Maybe if things go well, I could be your Alex instead. I'm much better at this than he is. I got to go back to work, I'll be back when the solution for the cuffs is ready. I'm sorry about the Kryptonite." Alex winces.

Linda smile, a thin one, a weak one. "Please don't turn the noise and light on?"

"No worries, we won't."


End file.
